Los que aman, todo lo pueden
by TheFenixIsReal
Summary: Daichi Sawamura llevaba dos años enamorado de su mejor amigo Sugawara Kōshi. Desde que se conocieron, en primer año de la preparatoria, Daichi no tuvo ojos para nadie más… ¿El problema? Ambos son hombres y Sawamura no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos sin perder a Kōshi. La cursiva representa los pensamientos de Daichi. ESTE FIC ESTA PUBLICADO BAJO EL MISMO NOMBRE EN WATTPAD
1. Chapter 1

Daichi Sawamura era un buen alumno, todas las materias escolares le eran fáciles excepto una: matemática. Esa clase lo exasperaba, no entendía nada así que siempre antes de un examen le tenía que pedir ayuda a Sugawara, Suga, para estudiar y poder aprobar.

\- ¡Suga!

\- ¿Qué pasa Daichi? – Dijo el Kōshi con su adorable sonrisa

\- Uh, emm – Daichi empezó a titubear desconcentrado por la ternura de su compañero – mañana tengo examen de matemática y...

\- Oh, ¿necesitas ayuda? – preguntó el peliplateado al entender lo que su amigo quería decir – Deberías habérmela pedido antes y no el día anterior – agregó regañándolo a lo que Sawamura sonrió pensando que era adorable cuando lo retaba.

Ese día no tenían practicas de Voley por lo que llegaron a la casa del castaño temprano y con mucho tiempo para estudiar. Llevaban dos horas estudiando cuando Daichi dejó de prestar atención a lo que Kōshi decía para prestarle atención al movimiento de sus labios. "Mierda, esto se está saliendo de control"

\- ¿Daichi? ¿Me estás prestando atención?

\- No, la verdad es que estoy algo cansado... ¿Te parece si merendamos y después seguimos?

Suga suspiró y río por la poca voluntad que le ponía su amigo a las matemáticas, sin embargo asintió y se dirigió a la cocina mientras que el castaño le dijo que antes tenía que pasar por el baño.

"Esto se me está saliendo de control... No puedo evitar distraerme, querer besarlo y decirle todo. Tal vez deba hacerlo. No. Solo lo arruinaría. Mejor dejo las cosas como están."

Cuando entró a la cocina el peliplateado ya estaba preparando la merienda como si se encontrara en su casa y Daichi no pudo evitar pensar, como por septuagésima vez en el día, lo hermoso que era.

\- Daichiii, Daaaichi, Sawaaamuuuraaa - Kōshi intentaba llamar la atención de su mejor amigo sin ningún tipo de resultado y no pudo evitar reír estruendosamente ante la cara ausente del morocho.

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Daichi quien volvió en si, bastante confundido, al escuchar su risa.

\- Te estoy hablando hace diez minutos - le respondió Suga mientras sonreía de una manera muy tierna pero que reflejaba preocupación - ¿Seguro que estas bien Daichi? Te noté ausente desde que llegamos.

\- Estoy bien Suga, solo algo cansado. No te preocupes, vamos a merendar así después seguimos estudiando. - respondió el morocho poniendo cara de fastidio al acordarse que tenían que estudiar matemática después.


	2. Chapter 2

Hace dos días habian jugado contra el equipo que había traido el entrenador Ukai para ver como jugaban y dentro de tres dias tenian el partido contra Nekoma pero en lo unico en que pensaba Daichi era en Suga y en que la situacion se le estaba yendo de las manos, cada dia ocultar su enamoramiento le era mas dificil, cuando el peliplateado le hablaba le costaba dirigir su atencion a otra cosa que no sean sus labios y como se sentiria besarlos, cuando jugaban o estiraban en los entrenamientos le costaba no quitar su vista de el, cuando estaban en los vestidores le costaba no ver a Suga cambiarse (Daichi pervertido e.e). Definitivamente la situacion se le estaba descontrolando y todo el equipo lo notaba, principalmente la causa de su distraccion y el entrenador.

 **Daichi** \- lo llamó Ukai

 **¿Si entrenador?**

 **¿Estas bien? Ultimamente te noto algo distraido, ¿algo te preocupa?**

 **No no** \- negó rapidamente el capitán mientras se sonrojaba y comenzaba a tartamudear

 **esta bien...** \- aceptó el entrenador dudoso - **Cualquier cosa podes decirme**

 **Si entrenador** \- respondió recomponiendose rapidamente.

Terminado el entrenamiento Daichi decidió no cambiarse e irse directo a casa, sin esperar a sus compañeros, para poder pensar sobre la situación. Le preocupaba que el entrenador se haya dado cuenta pero tal vez era bueno, tal vez podia confiar en el y decirle, pedirle consejo. _No, lo juzgaría. Ademas, no tengo porque cargarlo con mis problemas, tengo que resolverlos solo. Si es que puedo..._


End file.
